Birgit (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Achh... Yeah, okay. Morning." *'Afternoon': "Uhm, is there something I can help you with...?" *'Evening': "O... hey." *'Night': "Hey! I'm right here, are you blind?" *"Is there anywhere where I can eat sometime? No, never mind. I'll look for somewhere by myself." *"Did you know that marriage candidate is allergic to food? Ha! I just made that up. See, that's how rumors get started. One person makes up something out of the blue, and it sticks. Apparently the truth doesn't really matter. All that matters is entertainment value. On that note!☆" (Laughs) *"The other day I read this book called Austrian Storm Caller. It was sooooo cool! I wonder if I have storm-calling superpowers? Of course... we don't really need bad storms in this town!" *" and got married. I believe they'll be happy.♪" *" and got married. Their life will be... excited." *" and got married. I believe they'll make a wonderful couple." *" and got married. I hope they decide to have children." *'Very Low Stamina': "You there! You are on the verge of fainting. I insist that you rest and eat at once. AT ONCE!" *'After collapsing': "Aaaaachh! You were SO STUPID! This is why I want to prevent you from working." *'On her Birthday': "What day is today? O, yeah... my Birthday. I'm not that excited." *'When shown a Farm Animal/Pet': "Animals are so gross!" *'Rejects a proposal': "Shut up! I don't really, really feel the same right now!" *'Win a Contest': "Um, I'm not good saying fancy words, but... congratulations.♫" *'Lose a Contest': "No matter how hard you try, it's freaky. I'm going to do it, so..." *'Talk too much': "I guess I'll be seeing ya..." *'No Flower': "My name is Birgit... THAT'S IT!" *'1 Flowers': "Do I know you? Why are you talking to me?" *'2 Flowers': "Huh? What are you doing here? Go away." *'3 Flowers': "If you need something, just ask!" *'4 Flowers': "Are you, like, following me around or something?" *'5 Flowers': "Why do you keep talking to me? I have four friends, and you aren't one of them!" *'6 Flowers': "If you can't tell my favorite color is dark blue, you must not be smart." *'7 Flowers': "I wasn't alone after all... I obtained a boyfriend who was good to me." *'8 Flowers': "Hey, we can talk again, like this. Or whatever. I don't care. Do what you want!" *'9 Flowers': "I must say that I... never want... I really never want such a handsome man... as you. Hmph!" *'10 Flowers': "Am I good enough for you? I thought it was some kind of joke, not that there would be any good reason to... It's not like I'm happy or anything... Don't misunderstand me..." *'7 Flowers (Female)': "Something I don't like...? Let me think... I hate fruit-based dishes... The flavour totally reeks..." *'8 Flowers (Female)': "I need a boy as my lover, but not my husband!" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "What are you expecting to get into my pants now? You weren't THAT good!" *'11 Flowers': "Geez... just do whatever you want! No matter what I say, you'll just keep being taciturn, right?" *'12 Flowers': "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky. I'm in a good mood today.♥" *'13 Flowers': "Hmph. Well, I'm not here to help you with house work, so THERE!" *'14 Flowers': "Yes, let's stay together... N-Not that I'm doing this for you or anything...! I'm doing it all for me! Me!" *'15 Flowers': "O, Player, how do I say love you? And yet I hate you! And yet I love you. And yet I hate you! And yet I LOVE you." *'16 Flowers': "At first... I was very hostile... But lately I have started to feel very much at peace." *'17 Flowers': "Don't they say that people's feeling will eventually change? I'm afraid of what would happen if things changed in the future. That maybe you... or maybe I..." *'18 Flowers': "I still don't understand goodness very much, but I've gotten a little more friendly." *'19-20 Flowers': "Sorry if I was being harsh when we first met. I don't have much experience, but... I think, since getting married, I can try my best... And even talk to people..." *'Good Birthday Gift': "Birthday present? Ach... not really my thing, but thanks for the thought." *'Bad Birthday Gift': "This is your idea of giving me a birthday gift!? Whatever!" *'Multiple Gifts': "You're such a moron. I took that stuff already." *'Engagement': "You better not tell that we're going to get married!" *'Pregnancy': "I weigh a hundred and two pounds. I may be small but at least I'm not fat!" *'After Baby's Birth': "Alright, I get it... our child is born." *'First Child grows up': "Sometimes Child and I talk about how fun it would be to discover new things.♪" *'Second Child grows up': "I'm relieved that child is looking well." *'Engagement': "O, so you proposed? Congratulations.♪" *'Pregnancy': "wife became pregnant?! Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" *'After Baby's Birth': "Whatever... congratulations. If you want more milk, ask Hilde instead!" *'First Child grows up': "How is it like to raise a kid?" *'Second Child grows up': "Is your child already a grown-up? That's good.♫" *'While dating': "Hey... Ach, I mean, 'Welcome!' Arnold told me I gotta greet strangers politely. D-don't laugh...!" *'Newlywed to Arnold': "Since I married Arnold... he ended up being just like Dr. Stef.... It's embarassing but when he glares at me, I can't answer back." *'After Arne is born': "Just looking at the baby calms my heart.♥ This is nice.♫" *'After Arne grows up': "I wonder what Arne think about everyday." *'When selected on the Character Screen': "Hmm?" *'She won': "What do you think of my singing? It was romantic!♥" *'She lose': "Ach, sh-shucks...! I won't lose next time!" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue